yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Flushback
is a Rank D Restoration-attribute Yo-kai of the Slippery tribe. Flushback evolves into Vacuumory when fused with a Mem-o-Vac. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch animation: Minor Yo-kai Biology Flusback is a bipedal turtle-like yo-kai with teal skin and long white eyebrows, he wears a white shirt, brown pants and black sandals, he has a puffy yellow tail and instead of a shell he carries a plunger on his back. Flushback makes anyone he possesses recall memories. In the anime, he can specifically bring up bad ones. Profile Yo-kai Watch 2 Flushback appears in the Seaside Cave (San Fantastico). Yo-kai Watch 3 Flushback can be found in streams on Mt. Wildwood. In the Anime Flushback first appeared in EP090 where he started out as an ordinary turtle who was traumatized from an incident where he was almost flushed down the toilet only to be saved by his owner, a little girl, using a plunger. As such when he becomes Flushback, he makes people he inspirits remember their past traumas. He first appeared where he inspirits Nate when he tries to do his class duties to impress Katie. In a bid to "forget" his past trauma, he summons Dummkap who manages to make Flushback forget his own past trauma. Unfortunately, this made both Nate and Flushback embarrassing idiots as a result and costing Nate a chance to be partners with Katie on a project. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats | medal = Nyororon | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = |tribe = slippery|yo-kai = Omoidasuppon YW7-034.png}} Movelist |15-45||5 = Single enemy}} |20-90|Restoration|5 = Single ally}} |||5 = Single ally|6 = The Inspirited Yo-kai remembers something good. SPD goes up.}} |||6 = Purifies all allies by pulling bad spirits out of them.|5 = All allies}} |||5 = Self|6 = Blocks damage from all Wind skill attacks.}} Etymology * "Omoidasuppon" is a portmanteau of omoidasu (to remember/recall) and suppon (soft-shelled turtle). * "Flushback" is a portmanteau of flush, flashback, and leather-back turtle, a soft-shelled turtle. * "Desolvidador" is corruption of desatascador (plunger) that includes olvidar (to forget) in it. * "Yvantouse" is a portmanteau of "Yvan" (a french name) and "ventouse" (plunger). Origin Omoidasuppon might be based on the ''suppon no yuurei ''(ghost of the soft-shelled turtle), a youkai that once haunted a man who regularly feasted on soft-shelled turtle meat, which was once believed to have curative properties, and cursed him with uncontrollable shivers. Just like a turtle doesn't let go once it bites into its prey, this creature is very persistent in its haunting. In other languages Category:Slippery Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Restoration-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Soba Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Reptile Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: White Dog Squad